Digital angels
by Angelix.onix.luna
Summary: Nine kids receive a message from a unknown source.join them on a adventure of a lifetime as they discover secrets left hidden by family and fight against a evil the likes the digiworld has never seen before. WILL BE A SEASON CROSSOVER(1-2-3-4-5) SOON!


**disclamer: i Do Not own Digimon BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S Kaiya Rahmiel**

**Kiyoshi Zamora Yasashisa Ichijouji Hisano Kanbara kage kimura Kibou Matsuki Nami Nonaka Satoshi yamilia, and ella Norstein as well as any human and digimon you do not recongnize.I don't own this is war by thirty seconds to mars.**

**I based the themesong on hero by skillet**

* * *

*screaming voice* digimon:DIGITAL ANGEL'S!

*digital voice * di-di-di-digimon

just another war

* HISANO * we need to fight this

* KAIYA AND KIYOSHI AND YASASHISA * for there to be peace we must fight

* KIBOU * this is the warrior's way

* NAMI AND SATOSHI * stand up and fight for what you believe is right

* ELLA * we're in the fight of our lives.

* ALL * if it kills me tonight i will be ready to die

a hero is never afraid of giving his life for what's right.

WE MUST RECLAIM THE DIGITAL WORLD!

*female voice*we all need a hero to save us now.

were all in danger yet again

*digidestined*WE ARE THE HERO'S

WE MUST FIGHT FOR OUR LIFE!

WHO ELSE WILL FIGHT FOR THE WEAK?

WE MUST WIN NO MATTER THE COST!

EVEN IF IT MEANS WE MUST DIE THEN SO BE IT

*marcus takuya takato tai and davis voice*it is time for the new generation to embark on their journey

may the spirit's of past gone by be with them

* * *

**episode 1: learning from the past to save the future..**

**present day:**

"NO! NO NO NO!"

Screamed the desperate voice of Kari Kamiya.

"there's to many!" shouted yolei inoue.

"NO! WE CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!" shouted Davis motomiya.

"KEN HOLD ON!"

"THOMAS SORRY I'M LATE!"

"HOLD ON TAKUYA I'M COMING!"

"TAKATO STAND BACK IT'S GONNA GET MESSY!"

"RIKA LET ME HANDLE THIS!"

"HENRY GET SUZIE AND STAY BACK!"

"TAI,KARI GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"DON'T WORRY DAVIS I GOT THIS!"

"KOUJI, KOUICHI LEAVE IT TO US!"

The twelve looked back and saw ten angel like digimon going towards them

"MAUHAHA!" THERES NO USE PUNY HUMANS!" screamed-laughed a horrid looking monster name demogorgon.

**TWO YEAR'S AGO**

**Scene:digital world**

a young man who looked to be around twenty with auburn hair and dressed in a red shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans sighed as his three digital companions looked on.

the three rookie level Digimon looked at each other with worried looks.

the orange colored oversized Digimon was the first one to break the eery silence.

"Boss?"

the young man snapped out of his daydream. he looked up at his old friend and smiled weakly.

"Yes Agumon?"

"me,gaomon,and Lalamon were wondering when was the right time to enact the plan?"

"Not yet Agumon..."

the digimon on Agumon's left spoke up.

"but Marcus each day that we wait means another day of opportunity for the demogorgon army to get stronger and stronger!"

The digimon to Agumon's right spoke next

"Gaomon's right Marcus! pretty soon they will become invincible!"

"Yes i know that Lalamon."

"Then why must we wait!" said Agumon in a furious voice. the over sized dinosaur was angry with his friend's unwillingness to act. sure in the real world he loved to face foes who seemed unbeatable but this was the digital world! his home! he was getting fed up with his partner's hardheadedness.

"We must wait for the chosen ones to appear that's why!" said Marcus annoyed with his three companions.

"Who are the chosen ones anyway?" asked Agumon who were trying to think of a way to contact them.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!" yelled Marcus feed up with all the questions the three digimon were asking.

...

...

...

after a few heartbeat's of silence a cough was heard from behind the digimon.

the three spun around while Marcus looked upward.

there stood the Legendary Human Warrior of Flame himself Agunimon and with him the Legendary Human Warrior of Light Lobomon.

"Is...Is...Is it really them?" asked a shocked looking Lalamon.

"It...it...it appears so Lalamon..." replied a equally shocked looking Gaomon

..."The legend's themselves..." added a very surprised agumon.

"legend what now?" asked Marcus very confused.

the three rookie digimon sped around shocked.

"WHAT?" said Lalamon in a shocked tone

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS?" added Gaomon in disbalief

"BOSS HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR'S!" shouted agumon.

"Its Ok" said Agunimon locking eyes with Marcus.

"Where he come's from they don't know anything about us" added Lobomon.

"HOW COULD THEY NOT KNOW?" Shouted the three rookies in disbelief over the two warrior's revelations.

"relax you three" said Agunimon trying to calm the three rookies down enough to explain why he and his friend were there in the first place.

Lobomon looked at and studied the one he and his fellow warrior were sent to in order to help. "Marcus you must be utterly confused right now."

"very...OK FIRST OFF WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"We are the spirit's of the ten legendary warrior's young one" replied a female voice.

"huh?" replied Marcus. "WHOSE THERE?" he Shouted out annoyed

"we are" replied another voice this time male.

Suddenly many different human and beast Digimon appeared.

"WHO...WHO ARE YOU ALL?" Shouted Marcus in disbelief.

"We just told you human we're the spirit's of the ten legendary warriors!" said an angry warrior of steel.

"settle down mercurymon" said Agunimon.

"let me explain" said a female warrior named Kazemon.

"The Ten Legendary Warriors lived and died long before you came to the Digital World Marcus. In the farflung past, Human and Beast Digimon began a war against each other, but the war was ended when the angelic Lucemon descended to the Digital World to bring peace and order. However, his power corrupted him, transforming him from a benevolent and loving ruler into a tyrannical despot. In response, the Ten Legendary Warriors appeared, fighting Lucemon and managing to seal him away within the Dark Area.

At some point, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon also fought against the evil ornismon, and managed to seal it away on the lost island

The war eventually took each of the Warriors' lives, but they managed to pass on their powers in the form of the spirits, which they left to the celestial digimon—the Spirits of Wind and Light were given to Seraphimon, Fire, Ice, and Thunder to Ophanimon, and Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness to Cherubimon.."

eventually they were found by the first chosen ones. children who were chosen to receive the ability to transform into the warrior digimon in order to save the digital world."

agunimon spoke up.

"Takuya wielded the spirit's of fire"

Lobomon spoke next.

"Kouji was the first one to wield the spirit's of light"

Kumamon added

"tommy was the first one to wield the spirit's of ice"

the polarbear like digimon looked to his friend beetlemon who added.

"J.P was the one chosen to process the spirit's of thunder"

beetlemon looked to loweemon.

"kouichi was chosen to process the spirit's of darkness."

the five males looked to their female friend.

finally kazemon added.

"and zoe held the spirit's of wind"

"Together these six kid's were able to save the digital world a few years before you and agumon met."

agumon spoke up. "so all we have to do is find these kids again?"

the warrior's all laughed.

"it isn't as easy as that young one new kids must fight now" said a new angelic voice.

"Tell me what i must do then" said Marcus who had gained renewed hope In saving the digital world..

* * *

**A WEEK LATER IN ODAIBA!...**

Kaiya rahmiel was hanging around the park with her friend Kiyoshi zamora they were discussing their latest discovery.

"Do you think we should tell them or not Kiyoshi?"

"I honestly don't know if now is the right time Kaiya"

Suddenly Kaiya's phone let out a long "beeeeeeeeep". she grabbed it out of her jacket's pocket and looked at it. 'New message? But no number hmmm'.

"BUZZZZZZZ"

she looked up and saw that Kiyoshi had also gotten a message. She saw him open it "no number eh?" he said out loud.

Kai looked back at her own phone and it said 'do you want to start?'

"start what?" both teens said at the same time which caused nearby kids to look at them weirdly.

"I guess you got the same message to eh Kai" asked Kiyoshi.

Kai nodded confirming the young teen's suspicion. "What should we do" questioned Kai. "I don't know…." Was the reply she got back. Both teens thought for a moment before deciding on clicking yes. Suddenly a voice rung out of their phones.

" Kiyoshi Zamora / Kaiya Rahmiel. " both teens looked around confused. 'Where did that voice come from?' they both wondered. "It is time to decide your future Kiyoshi / Kaiya."

"huh whose there what do you mean my future?" asked Kiyoshi

"Hello? Who is this? I swear if this is a prank call..." Kaiya was cut off by the voice.

"Your destiny is calling take the 5:45 out bound train."

Both teens looked down to see that their messages now read

'take the 5:45 shibuya bound train from Odaiba station.'

Kiyoshi looked at his phone confused. "our future Wait a minute Who is this? What do you mean by destiny? HELLOO?" Kiyoshi and Kai looked at each other with confusion obvious in both of their eyes. "your destiny awaits young forgiver sister of courage and light and compassion miracle's younger brother it is up to you if you should go or not." "well Kai what do you think? Shall we go?" "I don't know Kiyoshi …." "but it sounds important it called you young forgiver sister of courage and light and it called me compassion younger brother of miracles!" …"ok fine." both teen's looked at each other. Kai asked her companion "um Kiyoshi what time is it?" Kiyoshi looked at his watch. "It is...5:30! THE SUBWAY STATION'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET THERE IN TIME?" suddenly a voice rung out behind the "I take it you guys got the same message?" Both teen's looked behind them and saw Yasashisa Ichijouji AKA Yasa.

"yes we did Yasa.. how are we suppose to make it in time? "let's run? i can't think of any other option besides that." the three then proceeded to run towards the Odaiba subway station.

* * *

**in west skinjuku japan**

Kibou Matsuki was running out of his aunt and uncle's bakery after getting a strange message on his phone when he ran into two others.

"OUCH WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME MATSUKI!" yelled out the annoyed voice of one Nami Nonaka. "aurgh!" moaned the voice of the other person one Satoshi wong. "I'm sorry Nami,Sato i wish i could stay and chat but i gotta get to the west skinjuku subway station! MY DESTINY AWAITS!" yelled out Kibou as he ran off. soon two other pairs of footsteps came running right behind him causing Kibou to look back. "why are you two following me for?" "isn't it obvious Sherlock we got the same message as you" replied Nami while Sato nodded his head in agreement. "Well then we better hurry!" yelled Kibou as the three continued running towards the west Skinjuku subway station.

* * *

**NORSTEIN MANOR:**

"A warning to the people,

the good and the evil This is war

To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie

The moment to live and the moment to die

The moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight"

"huh?" 'what was that?' wondered one Ella Norstein as she tore her eyes away from her text book.

Suddenly she felt her pocket vibrate.

'Weird i don't remember setting my phone on vibrate or setting the ringtone to that song'

she reached into her pocket and grabbed her Alcatel tribe 803 phone.

she looked at it and it said one new message.

'From whom I wonder.'

Ella unlocked it and read.

do you wish to start?

"Start what?"

the young girl shrugged and clicked yes.

"ELLA NORSTEIN SISTER OF THOMAS. H. NORSTEIN THE WORLD REQUIRES YOUR HELP"

"Wha?"

"Please go to the san Francis subway station once there get on the 5:45 outbound train to Shibuya station. "

"um ok?"

* * *

**Unknown pov**

Shibuya station:

People were everywhere.

I barely made it to the dang station in time.

" now what?" I muttered to myself before spotting a group of kids getting into a elevator.

maybe they know?

I started running to the elevator.

"HEY WAIT UP! HOLD THE DOOR!" I shouted to the kids inside but either they didn't hear me or they just chose to ignore me. The door closed right as i got To the entrance. Typical I'm always ignored and teased meh.

I started racing down the stairs.

* * *

**3rd person pov**

**IN AN UNDERGROUND SUBWAY STATION LOCATION: under the Shibuya Station**

A tanned skinny boy with brown hair and dark almost black brown eye's rode down the elevator this boy was wearing a blue shirt with red khaki paint's with a hand me down hat and worn out goggles. people always told him to his annoyance that he looked a lot like his elder brother which really got on his nerves. Hisano Kanbara looked around as he got off of the elevator. "Man i really need to quit landing on my side sesh!"

Suddenly his phone spoke again like it had earlier.

"Hisano Kanbara brother of the fire, son of the flame it is up to you now. which train shall you board?"

"What are you talking about? Brother of the fire son of the flame? augh!"*crash* suddenly he was ran over by a boy around his age. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING CHUBAKA!" said Hisano really pissed off now. "Ouch sorry Dude! here let me help you up." the boy who Hisano noted had a bandanna on his head helped him up. Hisano curiosity got the best of him and he asked "What's your name?" the boy looked at him weirdly. "The name's Kage Kimura what about you goggle head" Hisano smiled as he said his name. "Hisano Kanbara" there was silence for a few heartbeats... "You have the same last name as my older brother's friend ...i can't remember his name? takui taki taku? " Hisano interjected "Takuya?" Kage face palm himself "yes! that was his name!"

"hmmm maybe our brothers know each other or something." said Hisano while looking at the train's . "Yeah maybe." replied Kage following Hisano eyes.

"Which one should we get on?" asked Hisano curious about which train Kage was going to pick. When he didn't get an answer he looked and saw Kage gone. "Could have said something if he didn't want to..." that was when he noticed that the trains were getting ready to leave... "NO MY DESTINY!" he shouted as he ran after one. he managed to grab hold of a rail and hopped onto the back of the train. He opened the door and walked in.

* * *

**Aboard the trailmon.**

The first cart was empty as well as the second,third,fourth and fifth. In the middle of the sixth empty cart Hisano fell to his knees and shouted "DON'T TELL ME IM THE ONLY ONE WHO PICKED THIS TRAIN!"

Suddenly a door opened and a girl walked in. "Yo goggle boy quit your whining everyone on the train are in one of the cart's in the front of the train." Hisano looked up at the girl who he noted had on skinny jeans and a Abercrombie and finch tee-shirt and said "Oh ummm thank you." he quickly got up blushing wildly. The girl rolled her eyes and stomped back to the cart her friend's were in. Hisano followed her "So what's your name?" he said casually trying to keep up with the girl's fast pace. The girl glared at him before saying "Nami Nonaka" Hisano smiled and said "pretty name for such a pretty girl". That remarked earned him a slap in the face. a course of laughter erupted from the occupants of the crowded train cart. Nami went and sat near two boy's one whom like Hisano was also wearing a pair of worn out goggles. a blonde haired girl spoke up.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Hisano started.

"My name is Hisano Kanbara im currently fifteen I have two siblings takuya and shinya i am the middle child since my older brother takuya is sixteen and my little brother shinya is twelve."

Nami Nonaka went next.

"the name is Nami Nonaka...and yes Rumiko nonaka is my mother. I also have an elder sister whose name is Rika. I am a tomboy I'm most concern with fighting and getting stronger ... oh and I'm fifteen and am a sophomore at west Shinjuku High school. Nami sat down while the boy to her left stood up.

"I am Kibou Matsuki I'm currently fifteen years of age.I have five sibling's. I am a sophomore at west Shinjuku high school like Nami.

the boy to Nami's right stood up

"i am Satoshi yamilia age fifteen. I love playing card games. I'm also on my school's junior varsity baseball and basketball teams.I like Nami and Kibou attend west shinjuku high school and i am a sophomore. "

Kaiya"kai" stood up

"my name is Kaiya rahmiel my friend's just call me kai i am fourteen years of age and i am a freshman at Odaiba High School. i just found out last night from my mom and dad that I'm adoptive and that two of my friends are in fact my sibling's. My real parents couldn't afford three kid's so they opt to give me away. it was a close adoption. My real parent's don't know who adopted me nor do they know where i live.I live In a apparatment complex named Sakura heights. I was kidnapped by an evil being who called himself myotismon on August Third nineteen ninety nine along with my friend Kiyoshi.I love dark colors. I also love converses,chucks and vans. My passion is being a photographer I love to take pictures.

Kiyoshi zamora stood up.

"The name is Kiyoshi zamora i grew up with Kai. i also have an elder twin and a older sister whose a junior..Long story short the same thing happen to me that happen to Kai. Me and Kai been through a lot of stuff in life we always have each other back's i am fourteen and a freshman like Kai at OHS. while my twin like's to jump head first into situations which usually back fires on him i usually step back and analyze the problem at hand and if possible plan ahead. i love American football while my twin loves soccer.

Yasashisa Ichijouji stood up

"my name is Yasashisa Ichijouji I'm fourteen. I have two older half-brother's name Sam and and ken and yes I do mean that ken. I attend the same school as Kai and Kiyoshi and I am in their grade." Yasahisa sat down

Kage Kimura stood up.

"My name is Kage Kimura. Age fifteen I have two older twin half brother's Kouji Minamoto and Kouichi kimura. my brother's parent's split up when they were little Kouji went with their dad Kouichi went with our mom. My mother had me a year after her and her first husband split. Me and Kouichi didn't know about Kouji till a few year's ago when our maternal grandmother told us on her deathbed.

the blonde girl stood up

"My name is Ella Norstein and I'm fifteen. like some of you i too have an elder sibling. His name is Thomas. We are both part of an organization name DAT'S. DAT'S mission is to hide the existence of Digimon from public knowledge. WE-"

Suddenly the train jerked back causing everyone to fall over each other and onto the floor.

kage fell on Kibou

Kibou fell on Kiyoshi

Kiyoshi fell on Ella

Ella fell over on Kaiya

Kaiya fell over on Yasashisa

Yasashisa fell over on Nami

Nami fell over onto Satoshi

Satoshi fell over on Hisano

* * *

SATOSHI POV'S

I opened my eyes after falling to see different color's wash over everyone.

My vision was suddenly overcome with the darkness.

I found myself in a weird place.

Did I…did I black out?

'oh no what's going on now'

right when i thought that my vision was overcomed with white light.

when i was able to see again i gasped at the sight i saw.

A weird looking bunny creature was staring at me smirking!

speaking of bunny creature he looked a lot like the stuff animal's my cousin henry and his little sister suzie had.

like henry's stuff animal this one was white and green with one horn sticking out of it.

"Hello there Sato long time no seek?"

Did...did he just talk?

"wha? Ok this can not be real." I said in disbelief.

The creature smiled and laughed.

"My name is Terriermon"

A voice Came from behind me.

"And I'm Lopmon!"

Suddenly I felt weight on my head.

"WHAT THE?" I exclaimed causing Terriermon to laugh at me.

I shot the bunny a death glare.

"Hahaha very funny Terriermon!" I said which earned me a

"moumantai" from the green and white creature.

I felt the weight leave my head and saw a brown and pink thing float down and stood next to Terriermon. This thing had three horns instead of one like Terriermon.

"Let me guess your Lopmon?" I asked slightly amused by the scene.

"Yup didn't I just say that?!" replied Lopmon.

"yup you did haha." replied Terriermon to Lopmon.

I facepalmed myself.

"I officially gone crazy!" I exclaimed.

This caused the two lookalikes to laugh uncontrollable on the floor.

After what seemed like eternity I asked the two

"Are you done yet?"

Terriermon composed himself enough to reply.

"Yes sorry Satoshi!"

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

This time Lopmon replied.

"You're Satoshi Yamilia younger cousin of Henry Wong and elder cousin of Suzie Wong right?"

'what do my cousin's have to do with anything?' I wondered before replying.

" Yes I am why?"

"We are their partner's." replied Terriermon.

"partners?" I said confused.

" Digimon partners! Me and Terriermon come from a place called the digital world." said Lopmon.

" digital world?" I repeated.

The confusion must have shown on my face because Terriermon explained

" Your cousin's Henry and suzie were chosen to be part of a group of children who in one way or an other wound up with a digital partner along the way the kids learned to be responsible for those creatures as a mysterious man known as Yamaki tried to stop Digimon who he calls "Wild Ones from coming to the real world. From the secret government agency called Hypnos, Yamaki was in charge of monitoring all Digimon activity around the globe. Later, the new Tamers are forced to fight a group of evil Digimon calling themselves the Deva, who serve the Digimon Sovereigns and believe that Digimon shouldn't partner with humans. Their true purpose to come into the human world was to capture Calumon and take him back to the Digital World so they could use his power of Digivolution. The Tamers and friends then decide to leave for the Digital World to rescue Calumon. They destroy all but one of the Devas Antylamon aka Lopmon turned to the side of good and became Suzie's Digimon partner ."

Lopmon took over the story from there."The kids also confronted and defeated Impmon, A Digimon that left his Tamers because he was sick of their bickering and selfishness and thinks that all Digimon with Tamers are a disgrace who is now Beelzemon after making a deal with Zhuquiaomon for more power in exchange for eliminating the Tamers. After traveling to the Digital World to rescue Calumon the Tamers meet and fight with the digital god, but finally agree to work together in order to destroy the D-Reaper, a computer program initially designed to keep digital life in check, but it itself went out of control."

The two Digimon allowed me time to get used to the information I just discovered about my cousin's.

after what seemed like forever I replied " ok then why am I here?"

"the digital world requires your help Satoshi." said both creatures.

"Help with what exactly? and how come Henry didn't get a text as well?"

"Henry and suzie will help out in due time child." said Lopmon.

" the digital world need's your help against a army led by the evil demogorgon" said Terriermon

" these guys have done nothing but terrorize and harm the residents of the digital world!"

"please Satoshi you and your friends are our only hope"

" I need time to think and to discusses it with my friends first you two."

"Time is something that is against us right now Satoshi but all right then young angel."

Wait a minute what did he just call me?

Before I could ask what they meant i felt everything slipping away

I guess it was time to wake up.

Before I opened my eyes I heard both Digimon say " Good luck Satoshi the fate of both worlds rest on you and your friends shoulders ."

* * *

A/N: that's the end of the first chapter

Meh this is only my second story on the site but it's my first Digimon story.

What do you guys think?

i would love suggestions and stuff.

I might go back and revise the first chapter as the story goes on so yea

Im thinking of doing pretty much everyone's pov of when they "blacked out"

Maybe idk. If I do it might result in boring chapters filled with information you dear readers will already know about but the characters themselves might not.

Wait if I do that wouldn't it make since if I make the ocs the cousins instead of sibling's? meh COMMENT/review! If you fell the need you can always pm me ideas and stuff.

Edit:I made changes to this chapter and made some of the O/C's cousins of certain Characters from the actual season.

I would love review's and stuff.


End file.
